A Sadie Hawkins valentine
by Joey Bookman
Summary: Las chicas están cansadas de ser las presas durante la semana antes de un baile, así que ahora serán ellas quienes inviten a los chicos. -¡Vamos, chicas, tengan espíritu de conquista! UA, multi-parejas.
1. Una chica te invitará al baile

¡Mi primer fanfic de Naruto! Estoy emocionada :3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias: **UA y posible OoC en algunos personajes, intenté adaptarlos lo mejor que pude, en verdad.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El salón de clases de segundo año del instituto Konohagakure estaba en la hora en la que el profesor Kakashi debía dar su clase, pero por motivos de puntualidad, era tomada por los alumnos para hacer cualquier otra cosa: dormir, leer, etc.

Sakura Haruno, la presidenta de la clase, una chica de mirada jade y cabellos de exótico rosado, temible para la mayoría de los varones por su actitud dominante y muchas veces salvaje, se paró frente a sus compañeros y llamó su atención.

―Todos, escúchenme. Como ya saben, la próxima semana habrá un baile debido a San Valentín, y en la última reunión del consejo estudiantil se acordó que cada clase puede hacer algo aparte para celebrarlo. Ya les había avisado y la mayoría de las sugerencias que dieron no llenaron las expectativas requeridas.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que en vez de chocolates las chicas den ramen?

Sakura afiló su mirada hacia un joven de cabellos rubios, su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

―Te diré que tiene de malo: ¡Es estúpido, Naruto, estúpido! ― dio un pequeño suspiro―En fin, si bien la mayoría de propuestas fueron malas, y con razón, porque fueron de Naruto, las chicas opinaron y a falta de algo mejor… nuestra clase celebrará San Valentín al estilo Sadie Hawkins.

― ¿Al estilo qué? ― preguntó uno de los chicos del salón.

― Sadie Hawkins, es popular para algunos bailes de instituto y todas esas cosas. Las chicas están cansadas de ser las presas durante la semana antes de un baile así que ahora serán ellas quienes inviten a los chicos.

Los chicos del salón abuchearon la idea enérgicamente.

― ¿Las chicas invitan a los chicos? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? ― el ceño de Suigetsu se veía fruncido ante la idea que según él, era disparatada.

― ¡Cállate, Tiburón inepto! ¡Esto es por un mundo con mayor respeto hacia la mujer, eres un inútil machista! ― Karin, otra de las chicas del salón, defendió la idea de sus compañeras.

― Tú ofendes a las mujeres, Zanahoria― el muchacho se burló de su compañera pelirroja.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Tú mal na…

― ¡Silencio!―Sakura calló las críticas y el bullicio de sus compañeros de clase casi con un rugido― No quiero peleas ni reclamos, así que, chicas prepárense; y chicos, más vale que no hagan a alguna de ellas llorar porque…― la voz de la chica rosada adquirió un tono sombrío que erizó los vellos de varios varones ― pueden arrepentirse.

― ¡Me parece una idea magnífica mi bella flor!

― Lee-san, por favor no me llames de esa forma.

En ese momento, Kakashi Hatake apareció para dar inicio a su ya muy atrasada clase de historia, que duró más o menos diez minutos; en la siguiente hora, la profesora Kurenai siguió con las lecciones de biología y al siguiente toque de la campana, los alumnos salieron a tomar su receso.

― ¡Estoy emocionadísima! ¡Debo invitar a Sai-kun antes de que alguien más lo haga! ―la voz de Yamanaka Ino se dejó oír, ella y solamente ella sería la pareja de su extraño compañero de cabello y ojos negros.

― I-Ino-chan está muy segura de sí misma― esa era la voz de la chica más tímida del segundo año, Hinata Hyüga. Ella tenía ánimos mucho más bajos que su amiga rubia con respecto a la idea del baile.

― No te preocupes, Hinata, te ayudaremos a invitar a Naruto― Tenten le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a su amiga de ojos perla.

― ¿I-Invitar a N-Naruto-kun?

―Tenten, no lo digas de una sola vez, Hinata va a comenzar a hiperventilar―Sakura regañó a la chica que amarraba su cabello castaño en dos moños― Tranquila, Hinata, sé que podrás hacerlo.

―Gracias, e-eso espero.

― Nee, Matsuri ¿qué hay de ti, invitarás a Gaara?

Las mejillas de la chica castaña se tornaron de color rosa. Admitía que una de las razones de su traslado a ese instituto era la admiración que sentía hacía el joven de cabellos rojos, pero ante todo, sabía que en Konohagakure podría superarse con mayores opciones que en la escuela de su pueblo natal.

―Bueno, y-yo―aclaró su garganta―Sé que otras amigas quieren invitarlo también, pero l-lo intentaré.

― ¡Vamos, tengan espíritu de conquista!― Haruno levantó su puño hacia el cielo para dar ánimo a sus amigas.

― ¿Tú lo tienes, Frentona? Recuerda que Sasuke-kun también tiene muchas admiradoras, no será fácil para ti― el puño de Sakura bajó al instante y su ceño se frunció considerablemente.

―Hay quienes no superaron a Sasuke y siguen persiguiéndolo, pero encontraré la forma de invitarlo― el rostro de la joven adquirió una tonalidad más o menos como la de su cabello, su época de fanática terminó desde el séptimo grado, pero desde entonces, su torpe enamoramiento por Uchiha fue convirtiéndose en algo más, algo _nuevo._ Sabía que tendría rivales, pero como la presidenta de la clase, su ejemplo estaba primero y no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, aunque quedara expuesta nuevamente ante él y su orgullo se viera implicado.

―_Maldito Uchiha._

La campana anunció el regreso a las clases y el día continuó sin ningún percance. Era viernes, por lo cual, el timbre de la salida fue recibido con gran alegría por el alumnado. Las chicas de segundo año comenzarían a prepararse para la próxima semana, tenían métodos de conquista qué pensar y llevar a cabo. San Valentín gusta de volver locos a muchos ¿no creen?

Era lunes por la mañana, todos los chicos caminaban con paso perezoso hacia el instituto, la presidenta, aún siendo temprano y recibiendo miradas de molestia, los regañaba y obligaba a caminar mucho más rápido para que dejaran de perder el tiempo.

― ¡Shikamaru, deja de ser tan vago y vete al salón de una buena vez!―suspiró y acomodó su falda antes que el viento que soplaba la levantara indebidamente― Ese chico… puede ver las nubes después.

Cerca de ella pasó un joven de cabellos desordenadamente negros, ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero ninguno dijo nada. Sakura se tensó en ese minúsculo intercambio de miradas y se reprochó por ello, no quería perder su autoridad y mucho menos por causa de Sasuke.

Aún recordaba las veces en las que él la rechazó cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, reconocía que ella era una auténtica molestia en aquel tiempo, pero los años hacen que las personas cambien, ella ya no era la misma y pretendía hacérselo saber.

Durante la hora del receso, Ino se preparó mentalmente para preguntarle al chico más creativo de su clase ir al baile con ella. Yamanaka solía estar entre las filas de fanáticas de Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, pero su enamoramiento se esfumó a medida que el tiempo pasó. Un año atrás, cuando Sai llegó a Konohagakure, la rubia no pudo evitar interesarse en él y su especial gusto por el arte.

Una tarde en el salón donde se impartía esa clase, el muchacho le habló de su vida antes de llegar allí, Ino no podía creer que a una persona pudieran pasarle el número de desgracias por las que Sai había pasado. Desde ese día se juró que sería la primera persona en ver la sonrisa verdadera de Sai.

―Usé mi nuevo perfume hoy, ¡Já! ¡Sai caerá de rodillas!

― Que tengas suerte, Cerdita.

― ¡Tú puedes, Ino!

― M-Mucha suerte, Ino-chan.

La rubia caminó con decisión hacia su objetivo, el cual estaba sentado junto a los demás chicos y tomando un refresco. Al llegar al grupo llamó la atención del pálido estudiante.

― Sai quiero hablar contigo.

― ¡Uh!― las burlas de los chicos no hicieron falta, Ino rodó sus ojos con molestia, sabía lo que hacía y no iba a perder su tiempo.

― Claro― ambos se apartaron del grupo que no paraba de lanzar sonidos extraños y estúpidos. Caminaron hasta el salón de arte.

― ¿Necesitas algo, Ino-san?

― Puedes llamarme solo Ino ¿sabes?

―De acuerdo.

Se había esmerado mucho el fin de semana para encontrar la forma de pedírselo y el momento había llegado ―Sí, bueno, ayer pinté algo para ti. No es una obra maestra pero…―Ino tomó un lienzo que estaba descansando contra la pared. En él, las tonalidades pastel eran las predominantes, las ondas que ella pintó formaban varios y varios corazones y al centro de la pintura se leía la pregunta: "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?".

Sai se mostró muy complacido con la propuesta y con su típica sonrisa aceptó: ―Iré al baile contigo, Ino.

― ¡Sí!― Yamanaka puso el lienzo en una de las sillas y abrazó al chico.

― Es un muy buen trabajo, la mezcla de colores es genial.

― Gracias, Sai-kun, de todas formas fuiste tú quien me enseñó― Ino contestó al halago con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sai tomó el lienzo de la silla.

― Me encanta, lo llevaré conmigo―la sinceridad en los ojos de él hicieron que la sonrisa de Ino incrementara su tamaño y su abrazo fuera más cálido. Lo que Ino Yamanaka se proponía, lo lograba.

Las clases de ese día llegaron a su final faltando un cuarto a las dos de la tarde. Shikamaru Nara, el mejor amigo de Ino y Chouji, caminaba a paso lento de regreso a su casa. Bostezó y chocó con alguien en su distracción.

― ¡Oh! Shikamaru-kun, disculpa.

― No te preocupes, Shiho― el chico de cabellos negros se disponía a seguir su camino pero la joven volvió a dirigirse a él.

―Shikamaru-kun, yo…yo sé que quizá esto te parezca raro o problemático, como siempre dices― soltó una risita nerviosa―p-pero yo quería, b-bueno, quería preguntarte s-si tú quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo.

En la heladería de la ciudad de Konoha, el grupo de chicas de segundo se encontraba discutiendo el tema de novedad.

― ¡No se me ocurre nada para preguntarle a Neji! Estoy considerando hacerlo por Facebook.

― ¡Claro que no, Tenten! Va contra las reglas― la presidenta no apoyó la idea de su amiga castaña.

― ¿Qué reglas, Sakura? ¡Acabas de inventar eso! ¡Cada quien puede hacerlo como quiera!

― ¡Pero no por Facebook, es poco romántico!

― ¡Entonces dime qué puedo hacer!

― S-Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan cálmense, por favor ― Hinata siempre trataba de conciliar las charlas entre amigas.

― Frentona, tú tampoco tienes idea de cómo preguntarle a Sasuke-kun, no tienes derecho a hablar.

―Gracias, Ino―la sonrisa de Tenten decía: "victoria".

―Si no quieres darle un chocolate, una carta u otra cosa, al menos hazlo en persona.

― ¡Está bien! No lo haré en la computadora, lo haré cara a cara, viendo directamente sus ojos, tanto, que casi tocaré su alma, ¿contenta?

― Contenta, y tú cállate Ino, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí, tú ya invitaste a Sai.

― Sí, es cierto. Lo hice hoy porque no quería estar escogiendo mi vestido y peinado a última hora, las cosas buenas siempre se hacen con tiempo.

― Ino-san sabe mucho de estas cosas ¿no? ― Matsuri sonreía con cierto nerviosismo, ella estaba igual o hasta peor que sus amigas ―Gaara-kun también es alguien difícil, estoy pensando en darme por vencida, no pude pensar en nada bueno todo el fin de semana.

― ¿Ahora tú, Matsuri? Ya sé que no debo hablar, pero es ridículo, no se derroten sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Observen a los chicos, visualicen lo que les gusta, síganlos por ahí y averígüenlo, así tendrán una idea.

― Sakura, hablas como una auténtica acosadora.

El martes llegó y varias chicas ya habían conseguido sus citas para el viernes por la noche. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza de varias aún continuaba.

―Oye, Neji me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo al baile del viernes por la noche, ya sabes, no pienses mal, solo como amigos, no quiero decir que sea la gran cosa pero…

―Tenten-chan, r-relájate un poco, estás hablando de más.

― ¡Arg! La culpa la tiene tu primo Hinata, por ser tan guapo y ponerme de los nervios.

― C-Creo que estás exagerando.

― ¡Estoy segura que voy a meter la pata! ― la castaña lloriqueaba como niña.

― ¡T-Tú puedes, Tenten-chan, tú misma me diste ánimos con N-Naruto-kun! Y-Yo le preparé un bento para preguntarle h-hoy mismo―las mejillas de la morena se colorearon de rosa, hablar del rubio siempre la ponía en ese estado, y para nadie era secreto sus sentimientos hacía él, bueno, solo para el mismísimo Naruto, quien no destacaba por ser el más listo de la clase.

― Respiraré, respiraré…

Ambas chicas salieron de los baños y se dirigieron a su salón, al parecer los maestros estaban en reunión y las clases estaban interrumpidas.

―_Respira Tenten, estamos hablando de Neji, tu mejor amigo, cálmate―_ los pensamientos de Tenten daban vueltas y vueltas ante las posibles respuestas del castaño: "Claro que iré contigo, Tenten, no iría con nadie más", "Estaba esperando que me preguntaras", "Claro, no hay problema", "No creo que sea buena idea", "Lo siento, Tenten, iré con alguien más", "No iré contigo"― _¡Nooo!_

Entraron al salón y observaron que sus respectivos objetivos estaban conversando, más bien, Naruto hablaba mientras Neji asentía. El pulso de ambas corría de forma arrebatada.

―Podemos hacerlo, Hinata, llegó la hora. Te dije que te ayudaría con Naruto y sé que tú puedes ayudarme con Neji.

―S-Sí― _Por favor, di que sí, Naruto-kun._

Se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ellos, pero penosamente, los nervios les ganaron la batalla.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan? ― la sonrisa de Naruto era amable.

Las voces de ambas chichas quedaron en el olvido.

La mirada de la castaña iba de Naruto a Neji de una forma casi frenética, el rubor en la cara de Hinata era igual al color de un tomate y de no ser por el bento en sus manos, sus dedos se moverían tan furiosamente como los ojos de Tenten.

―B-Bueno Naruto…Yo…Mmm…Yo… ¡Me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo! ― las manos de Tenten se estamparon contra su propia boca al instante, como si un insulto se hubiese escapado de ella, los ojos de sus compañeros y los de ella misma estaban abiertos a más no poder― _Metí la pata…hasta China._

Silencio.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, esperaba invitaciones de otras chicas, de todos modos él era el "Gran Naruto Uzumaki", pero no se esperaba la de Tenten, eran muy amigos, pero sin duda no se imaginó _eso_ bajo ninguna circunstancia.

―Tenten-chan, me halagas pero…― inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Naruto: _"Chicos, más vale que no hagan a alguna de ellas llorar porque…pueden arrepentirse"_; el rubio tragó pesadamente, él era quién mejor conocía los puños de Sakura. Tenten podría entristecerse y llorar si él la rechazaba. ¿Qué pasaba si Tenten se entristecía y lloraba? Sakura se enteraría y él le diría adiós a su vida.

―_Vamos Naruto, di que no, di que no ―_ la chica de ojos chocolate rogaba por la negativa de él, incluso ya sentía el aura derrotada de Hinata y no podía sentirse más idiota en ese momento.

―Me parece bien Tenten-chan, claro ¿por qué no? ― el joven de ojos azules trató de evitar la risa nerviosa que se apoderaba de él y rascaba su nuca.

― _¡Demonios! ¡Qué incómodo!―_ la castaña sonrió de la misma forma, ahora ya era demasiado tarde ― De acuerdo.

Hinata tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo, sabía que Tenten no lo había hecho apropósito, pero el que Naruto la hubiera aceptado le bajaba el ánimo hasta el cero por ciento.

― ¿Hinata-sama quería decir algo también? ― la morena levantó la mirada sorprendida, los ojos de su primo tenían una expresión más seria de la normal.

― Y-Yo, e-etto, Nii-san hice este bento p-para ti, quería invitarte al baile del viernes ―Hinata extendió el pequeño recipiente hacia él. No tenía sentido estar ahí si iba a quedarse callada, así que no tuvo otra elección más que esa. Neji lo aceptó con una leve sonrisa, sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia el rubio cabeza hueca, seguramente su prima no se atrevió a preguntarle a Naruto y optó por pedírselo a él. Pero no acababa de entender la propuesta de Tenten ¿a ella le gustaba Naruto también y al saber que Hinata no lo invitaría se animó a hacerlo? ¿Se le confesaría al rubio en el baile? Su ceño se frunció notablemente.

― ¡Wow! ¡Ese bento se ve delicioso, Hinata-chan! ¡Neji dame un poco!

― No, Hinata-sama me lo entregó, es mío.

― ¡No seas tacaño!

Luego de esto, las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa donde se sentaban juntas. Hinata bajó su mirada hasta el piso y Tenten se acostó sobre el tablero cubriendo su cara con sus brazos, habían fallado. Sakura y el resto llegaron a ellas rápidamente.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ― las chicas de ojos jades y azules no cabían en su sorpresa.

―Tenten-san, Hinata-san, lo siento mucho.

― Fue mi culpa ― Tenten descubrió parte de su cara hacia su compañera de ojos blancos ― Lo siento, Hinata, todo fue mi culpa.

― N-No, Tenten-chan, también tuve la culpa, me quedé congelada.

― Tenemos que solucionar esto ― Sakura chocó su puño contra su palma izquierda con determinación.

Sin saberlo, un par de ojos negros la miraban casi sin perder detalle de lo que hacía.

― Sakura, te dije que era mejor por Facebook.

En una de las aulas de tercer año se encontraban dos chicas conversando en su mesa, la primera era rubia y de ojos turquesa oscuros, la segunda tenía orbes ámbar y cabello azulado.

― ¿Supiste que las de segundo están invitando a los chicos al baile? ― Konan, la joven de mirada ambarina, le preguntó a su compañera.

― Creo haber oído las quejas de Kankuro el fin de semana y unos cuantos chismes que corren por los pasillos también―sonrió y luego meneó su cabeza en desaprobación fingida― Las jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen vergüenza, e incluso se arriesgan a ser rechazadas sin más.

― Eso no es que lo que piensas verdaderamente, Temari.

―Claro que no, incluso, creo que es muy interesante.

Las clases acabaron y Matsuri no podía estar más asustada. Se había enterado, por una de sus compañeras, que varias chicas de la clase ya habían sido rechazadas por el frío muchacho de su pueblo natal.

Sabaku no Gaara era un chico difícil, su personalidad era como una armadura impenetrable, rara vez su expresión apacible abandonaba su cara, era un alumno destacado y muy admirado hasta por los varones del instituto. ¿Tendría ella siquiera una oportunidad con él?

―_Me voy a volver loca― _suspiró y chocó su frente contra la mesa, ladeó su cara y vio un cuaderno olvidado en el escritorio contiguo al suyo. Se acercó y lo tomó, se sonrojó levemente al leer el nombre del propietario: _Sabaku No Gaara. _

_¡Vamos, tengan espíritu de conquista!_

_¡No se derroten sin siquiera haberlo intentado!_

La castaña levantó su mirada con decisión. Era una señal, debía arriesgarse a invitarlo. Si la rechazaba al menos no se consumiría en ese pensamiento angustioso de: "¿qué hubiera sido si…?". Salió disparada del vacío salón de clases y corrió en busca del pelirrojo. Lo buscó en el patio, en varios de los salones de clubs escolares, en el jardín de la escuela y lo encontró yendo hacia el salón de clases de nuevo.

― ¡Gaara-kun!

Los ojos turquesa de él voltearon en su dirección, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¿Sucede algo, Matsuri?

― S-Sí, tú olvidaste esto en el salón― le extendió el cuaderno.

― Gracias, estaba a punto de subir a buscarlo ― como ella notaba, su rostro estaba sereno como siempre.

― De nada, Gaara-kun― el pelirrojo tomó el cuaderno y la castaña tomó valor ― Gaara-kun quiero hablar contigo…

― ¿Puede ser mañana, Matsuri? Tengo que irme, venir por el cuaderno me ha atrasado.

― C-Claro, no hay problema.

―Bien, entonces hablaremos mañana.

― Adiós― los cachetes de la chica se inflaron en un gesto infantil después de despedirse de él― _¡Ah! ¡Cuándo ya me había atrevido a pedírselo! Bueno, entonces, mañana será._

El miércoles tenía un asombroso cielo despejado, el aula de segundo año estaba en medio de su clase de matemáticas con Asuma-sensei. Todos los alumnos prestaban atención porque al parecer ese sería uno de los temas a evaluar en el próximo examen.

― Y esas son las fórmulas para encontrar la parábola, solo tienen que cambiar el signo, no es tan difícil.

― Eso lo dice porque no es usted quien tiene que hacerlas.

― Naruto, cállate― Sakura empujó con su pie la silla del rubio.

― Eres un idiota ― Sasuke lo miró de reojo con desaprobación.

― ¡Sakura-chan y el Teme son malos!

Durante la tarde del día anterior, Ino y Sakura ideaban formas para solucionar el problema de Tenten y Hinata. Matsuri ensayaba y ensayaba la invitación que le haría a Gaara, pero no podía estar satisfecha con ella.

Dos clases más tarde, el receso fue anunciado por la campana. Las personas se reunían en diferentes puntos del instituto, pero el lugar favorito de Shikamaru era sin duda la azotea del tercer piso. Desde ahí podía observar las diferentes formas de las nubes, dormir sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, era el lugar perfecto, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente.

―No puedo entender cómo eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu curso siendo así de vago.

―Y yo no puedo entender cómo puedes arruinar la paz de alguien con tu sola presencia, chica problemática.

Temari rió por lo bajo. Le divertía fastidiar al Nara cada vez que lo veía.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Pues escuché que en lugar de ustedes, las chicas de tu clase los están invitando al baile de San Valentín del viernes, son muy creativas― la expresión del moreno se contrajo ante la mención del evento― Y también escuché que te diste el lujo de rechazar a una de tus compañeras…

―Ni lo menciones, todas ustedes mujeres son más que problemáticas, nadie las entiende. Piden sinceridad, y cuando se las damos, lloran como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

― ¿La rechazaste de forma cortés al menos?

― Sí, no soy un ogro ¿sabes? Pero sigo pensando en que todas son así. Sakura, Ino, mi madre, tú también.

―Sé que no eres un ogro, pero no generalices tu opinión a todas la mujeres, idiota.

―Ya no tiene caso, al menos Sakura no hizo el escándalo que pensé que haría por rechazar a Shiho.

― ¿Sabes? Lo que sentiste al decirle no a esa Shiho… eso es lo que las chicas solemos sentir, no es como si nos gustara rechazarlos, pero no podemos estar con alguien en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Shikamaru calló y meditó las palabras de la rubia de cuatro coletas. Suspiró y dirigió su vista a las nubes, era la mejor forma de aislarse de lo demás. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observaron las nubes y sintieron el aire que soplaba con fuerza meciendo sus cabellos.

― Oye, chico problemático ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile del viernes?

― ¿Uh?

Matsuri había conseguido una pequeña lámpara que simulaba a un reloj de arena, tenía tres bulbos, las bases cilíndricas y los pilares eran de madera.

Cuando eran pequeños, ella y Gaara jugaban de vez en cuando en las calles de Suna, su pueblo natal. La villa era pequeña y en el parque central había un reloj de arena muy parecido al que ella había comprado.

―_Espero que le guste._

Tenía diez minutos antes que el receso terminara. Buscó al pelirrojo y lo encontró en el club de música. Escondió el regalo tras su espalda, se acercó y con la mano desocupada tocó el hombro de él con cuidado para llamar su atención y lo consiguió.

― Matsuri.

― Hola, Gaara-kun, sobre nuestra charla pendiente…

― Cierto, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

―Y-Yo…― _¡Vamos, tú puedes! ―_ Quería darte esto…―le extendió la cajita que contenía el regalo y él lo recibió amablemente, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño reloj de arena, le parecía familiar.

―Es similar al que estaba en el parque de Suna ¿lo recuerdas?

―Sí, me encantaba ese reloj. Cada vez que la arena terminaba de correr, sabíamos que era hora de volver a casa.

― Sí, así era―la castaña sonrió abiertamente con los recuerdos y eso le dio mucho valor para hacer su invitación― Gaara-kun ¿quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Un haz de luz se coló desde la ventana e hizo brillar la presencia de Matsuri ante los ojos de joven de ojos turquesas, quién se halló a sí mismo sin poder despegar su mirada de la figura de la castaña.

Su sonrisa era cálida y llena de confianza, la vio como cuando eran niños. Él siempre había sido tímido, muy callado, y esas eran las razones por las que los demás lo evitaban. Ella fue la única que lo invitaba a jugar y nunca lo dejó solo. Seguían siendo amigos desde ese momento y le alegró mucho saber que ingresaría a Konohagakure con él. Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto muy cercano a su compañera de orbes negros. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

―Iré contigo.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rosa y de sus ojos parecieron salir chispas de alegría.

―Gracias, Gaara-kun.

― Ni siquiera eres de segundo año, vas a tercero.

―No veo el problema.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la rubia dejaba sin argumentos al moreno.

― No quiero ir.

― ¿Entonces, me dejarás sola? O ¿Dejarás que otro me lleve con él e intente sobrepasarse conmigo? Hidan me lo pidió ¿sabes?― Temari fingía gestos de víctima para fastidiar a Shikamaru y quizá de esa forma lo convencería.

― No dejarías que eso ocurriera.

― Tienes razón.

― Pero sigues siendo una chica.

―Gracias por notarlo.

―Eres problemática ¿lo sabías?

― Esa es solo tu opinión.

― De acuerdo, iré contigo, pero ya para de molestarme y déjame ver las nubes tranquilo.

Temari rió con ganas, su rostro estaba sonrojado con cierta vergüenza pero logró su objetivo.

―Entonces nos veremos el viernes, vago.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía, y caminó victoriosa hasta perderse por el pasillo.

― Nos vemos el viernes, problemática.

Durante la tarde de ese día, Sakura se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, afinaba detalles del baile, revisaba que los presupuestos y las tareas de cada club y aula del instituto estuvieran en perfecto orden y limpieza. Bostezó abiertamente, ser la presidenta no la dejaba con mucho tiempo libre. Tenía que organizar su horario cada semana para tener un insignificante espacio para ella misma. Esa era la primera razón de su atraso para preguntarle a Sasuke si quería ir al baile con ella, la segunda razón, su _pequeño _orgullo y, la tercera, simplemente: su nula creatividad o experiencia con las cosas de esa índole.

Sabía muchas cosas de Sasuke, se conocían prácticamente desde el kínder. Conocía a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, Itachi. En su época de seguidora supo que le gustaba el cabello largo en las chicas (si ven una foto de Sakura en la primaria destacará su cabello largo y rosado), supo también que sus comidas favoritas eran el Omusubi con Okaka y los tomates (buscó y trabajó en la receta innumerables veces sin conseguir un buen sabor), que aborrecía los dulces y que le gustaba mucho dar paseos y practicar deportes.

Más tarde, luego del último rechazo del moreno, Sakura comenzó a pensar en cosas más importantes. Siempre había sido buena estudiante, pero se propuso ser aún mejor. Para sorpresa de sus compañeros, su cabello, que desde que tenían memoria le llegaba más allá de la cintura, de un día a otro no pasó de sus hombros. Con gran convicción y esfuerzo se convirtió en la presidenta y se sintió mejor que nunca. Incluso, llegó a ser alguien cercana al serio pelinegro.

El tiempo pasó volando en medio de pensamientos y revisiones, el sol estaba poniéndose y su madre podría gritarle si llegaba tarde a casa. Acomodó los papeles, ordenó el escritorio y salió de ahí con su bolso blanco en el hombro.

Observaba el instituto, más callado a esa hora, y seguía bostezando debido al cansancio.

―Sakura―la voz profunda pareció despertarla de golpe.

― ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?― la de ojos jade se sorprendió al verlo, pero recordó que el equipo de baloncesto tenía práctica los miércoles y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta ―Cierto, tienes que entrenar para el próximo juego.

― ¿Sigues pendiente de mí, Sa-ku-ra? ― una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa se instaló en los labios del moreno y ocasionó la vergüenza de la chica de cabello rosa.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Sé los horarios de todos los clubs, por algo soy la presidenta!

― Hmp, como digas, presidenta.

Sakura le envió una mirada de evidente fastidio ―_Invítalo ahora― _una voz interna le dijo. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, las palabras siempre se atoraban en su garganta aún ensayando frente al espejo de su habitación, no tenía una tarjeta o algo que entregarle como regalo y aumentar las posibilidades de que él dijera "Sí". Incluso las chicas que él ya había rechazado le dieron algo para que él aceptara su invitación, pero no accedió a ninguna. Eso la aliviaba de cierta manera, pero seguía sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo.

―Tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

―Te acompaño.

―Como digas, Sa-su-ke.

Ambos iniciaron su camino de vuelta a casa. El silencio reinó en la mayoría del trayecto y Haruno tenía un debate interior.

―_El baile es en dos días y no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta, sin todas esas persiguiéndolo y sin trabajo que hacer―_ esa vocecita en su cabeza era muy persistente y se negaba a dejarla en paz― _¡Tú puedes, no te acobardes, Shannaro! _

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de la chica y ella ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo que pasaría: Le agradecería al pelinegro por acompañarla, entraría a su hogar y volvería a tener la misma crisis de hacía una semana. ―_Y se supone que debí haber dado el ejemplo, ah, soy una tonta._

Ya estaban a menos de diez metros de la puerta de su casa, era ahora o nunca. Se detuvo y mantuvo la vista en sus pies, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y convincente, cualquier cosa. Sasuke también se detuvo y su vista fue hacia ella.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

La de orbes jade sacó rápidamente un cuaderno y un marcador de su bolso, garabateó algo con evidente nerviosismo y arrancó la página para después regresar los objetos a sus puestos. Enfrentó la mirada oscura de su acompañante, verde y negro chocaron.

―Yo…quiero…― la página temblaba un poco en sus manos y su rostro tenía el color del atardecer.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ― el ceño del chico estaba levemente fruncido, recordaba que el orgullo y severidad de su compañera había crecido mucho los últimos años, le extrañaba verla de esa forma tan…frágil e indecisa, no era ella misma.

En la amplia frente de Sakura se formó una palpitante venita, ¡Ese tarado no tenía ninguna pizca de delicadeza o empatía! Tomó la página que antes había removido de su cuaderno y con rabia la hizo una bola que impactó contra la frente del Uchiha, todo en menos de cinco segundos.

― Me pasa que eres un… ¡Idiota!― corrió y dio un portazo al entrar a su vivienda.

Sasuke solo la vio desaparecer de un momento a otro, su cara tenía una mezcla de molestia y confusión. Recogió el papel del suelo y lo desplegó para leer el mensaje que ella había escrito hacía menos de un minuto:

_¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Uchiha?_

Volvió a doblar el papel y lo puso en su bolsillo. Siguió su camino a casa con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Los pasos de Sakura en el jueves eran mecánicos, luego de la escenita que armó la tarde pasada se sintió muy avergonzada y estúpida. ¿Cómo vería a Sasuke a los ojos de ahora en adelante?

― ¿Qué te pasa, Frente de Marquesina?

― No preguntes, Ino, de verdad, no preguntes.

El resto de sus compañeras evitaron investigar el asunto también, el aura negra de Haruno era visible a kilómetros de distancia.

En unos minutos el aula comenzó a llenarse, y entre los que entraban se hallaba el moreno, quién en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de ella, tenía su típico semblante serio y desinteresado, pero sus orbes oscuros tenían un filo más profundo que el acostumbrado.

Sakura no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se aferró más al libro que tenía entre las manos, él se sentó en su lugar, justo delante de ella.

―_Veamos, veamos…Carrie hizo que el niño cayera de la bicicleta… ¡Cómo quisiera que a Sasuke le cayera algo en este momento! ¿Por qué no tengo poderes cómo ese? _

El inicio de la jornada le hizo olvidar un poco su problema, tomó la asistencia y realizó sus labores acostumbradas como cabeza de la clase.

Durante el recreo se perdió de la vista de sus amigas y se reunió con los encargados de la decoración del baile. Entre dar instrucciones y colocar los arreglos como a ella le parecían bien, fue quedándose sola.

― Nadie tiene buen sentido del orden ¿cómo piensan que el corazón de allá puede verse bien al centro de la pista? Ineptos…

― Siempre quieres hacerlo todo tú sola― _¡Kya!_

― ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Tú no eres del grupo de decoración!

Sasuke no hizo caso a ninguna de sus ruidosas protestas y sacó un papel de su bolsillo ― Sigues siendo una molestia.

― ¿Qué dijiste? Tú…― ella calló al instante al ver el papel que él sostenía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cara ardía debido al calor que se aglomeró en sus mejillas.

_Quiero ir contigo al baile, Haruno._

La pose de superioridad del azabache terminó por quebrar la voluntad de Sakura.

― Maldito Uchiha.

―Nos vemos mañana en la noche, Sa-ku-ra.

* * *

Trataré de subir la segunda parte lo más pronto que pueda.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un review, me ayudarán mucho.

_**Scarlet Memories erased.**_


	2. Y a ella no le importa su reputación

¡Dios! Siento mucho publicar la segunda parte hasta hoy, pero es mejor tarde que nunca :D

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** La canción de Tenten es "Bad reputation" de Joan Jett y la del final es interpretada por UVERworld y se llama "Qualia", muy buenas canciones :D

En fin, siento la espera y ¡a leer!

* * *

Por la tarde del jueves las chicas estaban como locas y daban vueltas en el centro comercial. La mayoría ya había escogido sus vestidos y solo buscaban los últimos accesorios para hacer combinación con ellos. La excepción era Sakura, que debido a su poco tiempo libre no había podido ni pensar en qué llevaría puesto.

―Prueba este, Frentona.

Habían estado casi dos horas en los vestidores, probando y probando atuendos para la chica de cabello rosa sin tener ningún éxito.

―Estoy aburrida― Tenten miraba la hora en su celular y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

Sakura tomó el vestido verde que Ino le ofreció, tenía mangas tres cuartos y escote en "V" en la parte trasera. Se lo puso con la agilidad y experiencia de dos horas seguidas de quitarse y ponerse innumerables vestidos. Examinó su imagen en el espejo del pequeño cubículo del almacén. Se veía muy bien, pero había algo que no la convencía del todo.

― ¿Qué piensas, Sakura-san? ¿Le das el visto bueno?

La aludida salió del vestidor y se mostró a sus amigas.

― Está demasiado flojo en las mangas, se me deslizan― la joven bajó sus ojos color jade hacía dicha parte del vestido y una pequeña sombra se instaló en ella, otro intento fallido.

―Bien, tienes razón, no es el más indicado, habrá que buscar otro.

En el mismo instante en que Tenten iba a replicar y Matsuri a caer al piso con exasperación, Hinata apareció como madrina de cuento de hadas y traía consigo un vestido rojo, sin mangas, escote en corazón y volantes en la falda. Todas quedaron impresionadas ante la belleza del vestido.

― Acabo de encontrarlo en la entrada de la tienda, parece ser el único en este e-estilo.

― Gracias, Hinata.

Volvió a entrar con el vestido nuevo en la mano, se lo puso e inspeccionó nuevamente su reflejo. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. La prenda se ajustaba de la forma adecuada en su cuerpo, no dejaba nada vacío y se veía simplemente genial. Su mente comenzó a aventurarse hacia la opinión que su pareja tendría del vestido, pero se deshizo de los pensamientos para evitar ponerse nerviosa y atolondrada. Se apresuró a salir y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción anunció que ese era _el _vestido.

― ¡Te ves muy bien, Frente!― Ino sonrió y de sus ojos parecían salir estrellitas.

― ¡Al fin! ― las dos castañas del grupo se tomaron de las manos con alivio y mostraron sus sonrisas, Hinata sonreía de igual forma.

La presidenta suspiró aliviada y se volvió a sus ropas normales, cogió el traje de su elección y pasó a la caja para cancelar el precio, que por suerte no excedía de su capital. Las cinco salieron satisfechas del almacén; y luego de tomar algo juntas, cada una tomó su camino de regreso y así comenzaron a prepararse para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

Eran las siete de la noche y Haruno colgaba el vestido en el perchero de su habitación, acomodó los zapatos altos de charol negro y algunos accesorios para dejarlos a su fácil alcance y así evitar retrasos al día siguiente. Tomó una ducha antes de cenar un poco de cereal, y luego de estudiar cada asignatura del día se apresuró a dormir.

.

Su cabello castaño estaba sujetado en un moño alto y flojo, sus ropas eran holgadas para su libre movimiento y su respiración era acompasada. Sus piernas estaban separadas a la distancia requerida, su pierna izquierda estaba al frente y formaba un ángulo recto; y la pierna derecha uno agudo estirando su pantorrilla, sus brazos estaban extendidos por encima de su cabeza, logrando una posición de guerrera perfecta.

Practicar yoga era una de las actividades favoritas de Matsuri, le ayudaba mucho a relajarse.

Aunque era viernes, gracias a las intervenciones de su amiga de pelo rosa, la escuela tenía el día libre para arreglar los últimos detalles de la noche de San Valentín, y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para calmar sus nervios y sentirse aliviada de cualquier tensión escolar.

Pasó varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que su teléfono sonó. Exhaló tranquilamente.

―_Námaste._

Se irguió para ver el mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

_"Pasaré por ti a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?"._

_―Gaara-kun…_

_"De acuerdo"._

Podía sentir el calor que acababa de aglomerarse en sus mejillas, y la emoción corría por sus venas. El chico que le gustaba desde que tenía memoria era su pareja para el baile. Almorzó a eso de la una de la tarde; y luego de tomar una ducha, comenzó a preparar su peinado y vestido.

Onduló su cabello castaño y después lo recogió en una coleta lateral, dejando algunos mechones fuera de ella.

_―Gracias tutoriales de internet…_

Se maquilló con cuidado y sin mucha extravagancia, no era experta en la materia. Pintó sus uñas a juego con el color turquesa de su corto vestido de corte romano y drapeado. Después de ponerse sus zapatos plateados y cuidar últimos detalles, la joven quedó muy satisfecha con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

Quedaba media hora para que su pelirrojo acompañante llegara por ella, así que encendió su televisor, conectó su consola y mató el tiempo jugando videojuegos, de esa forma los nervios que comenzaban a invadirla pasarían a segundo plano en su cabeza.

―_Tengo que ir con cuidado, sino ese infeliz puede salir de la nada y dispararme…_

El timbre sonó y como si hubiese sido invocado, el personaje que era indeseable para Matsuri apareció y le disparó en la espalda.

_GAME OVER_

― ¡Desgraciado!― caminó hasta la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambió a una de vergüenza al ver los ojos claros de su pareja ―G-Gaara-kun, disculpa eso, ya estoy lista, solo déjame apagar la televisión.

Unos minutos antes de eso, Gaara, de traje negro y corbata roja, había llegado al apartamento de la castaña sin ningún problema y había escuchado la _bendición_ que le dirigía a alguien, que luego, por el anuncio de que la partida había terminado, supo que era uno de los personajes de un videojuego. Tocó el timbre y sonrió de medio lado al imaginarse la actitud de su amiga, incluso pensaba molestarla con algún comentario acerca de su derrota, pero al abrirse la puerta lo olvidó completamente.

Conocido como un joven taciturno e inexpresivo, Sabaku no Gaara dudaba haberse sentido avergonzado alguna vez, pero Matsuri se veía tan linda como para quedar plantado y con cara de idiota en el marco de la puerta.

― Te ves muy bien―le dijo, reaccionando antes de pasar por mayor vergüenza.

― M-Muchas gracias, ya vuelvo, apagaré el televisor…―antes de voltear completamente, el chico volvió a dirigirse a ella.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a pasar el nivel?

― ¿Qué?

― Ven.

― ¿No se nos hará tarde?

― Faltan cinco para las seis, no tardaremos más de quince minutos, y todavía tendremos tiempo de sobra.

―De acuerdo― la joven de orbes oscuros sonrió con verdadera alegría, al estar con él todo era mucho mejor, hasta jugar un videojuego.

―Bien.

El chico arremangó un poco las mangas de su traje negro y fue guiando la estrategia de juego, todo con cautela y precisión, hasta que por fin la castaña pudo dispararle al inútil, según sus propias palabras, que le hacía perder en cada intento.

― ¡Sí, gracias, Gaara-kun!― su emoción le hizo abrazarlo, el cuerpo de él se tensó sin saber cómo responder, pero sintiendo una extraña comodidad a pesar de ello, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su esto lo soltó inmediatamente.

― Lo siento.

― No te preocupes―el pelirrojo recordó algo en ese instante, ese debía ser el momento más adecuado para dar su regalo a la castaña. Sacó una pequeña bolsa roja de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia ella― Es para ti.

Matsuri tomó la bolsa que contenía un chocolate envuelto delicadamente en papel decorado, ¿acaso la tradición no era al revés, y ser ella quién le regalara el chocolate? Su cara debió reflejar su confusión y Gaara se apresuró a aclarar el presente.

―Bueno, ya que fueron ustedes las que nos invitaron, los chicos decidimos ser los que dieran los chocolates.

―Imagino que los chicos mayores no dejaron de molestarlos, ¿cierto?

―Sasori llegaba todas las tardes a reírse en mi cara y en la de Kankuro. Pero ese no fue el motivo, te lo aseguro. Ustedes se lo merecen.

― Muchas gracias, Gaara-kun.

― De nada.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron del apartamento, listos para pasar una estupenda noche.

.

Salir de lo común era muy bueno, y Temari lo comprobó esa tarde al terminar de arreglarse para la noche de San Valentín.

Sujetó su cabello alisado en una sola coleta alta, así luciría el escote en su espalda, y el encaje negro que forraba su vestido de satín. Sus zapatos altos y su maquillaje combinaban a la perfección con él.

Shikamaru había llegado temprano, pero al parecer su compañera no estaba lista. Se quedó dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala de la familia Sabaku no, bajo la atenta y algo molesta mirada del padre de su pareja y la sonrisa de la madre.

Luego de la espera, la joven bajó la escalera, deslumbrante, pero se molestó mucho al ver a Nara en el quinto sueño, lo tomó de la solapas de su camisa blanca y lo zarandeó agresivamente.

― ¡Despierta, idiota!

El chico despertó de golpe, muy confundido, miró a todos lados y por fin se detuvo en ella. Había que reconocerlo, se veía muy bien.

―Te dije que vendría un cuarto a las seis y ya casi son las seis y veinte, problemática.

― El baile comenzará a las siete, la hora de anticipación es solo por formalismos.

― Se llama puntualidad.

―Como sea.

―En vez de discutir podrían irse― intervino la madre de la rubia, y así lo hicieron.

Sin embargo su discusión no terminó, y en el auto del moreno las acusaciones no paraban de ser lanzadas al aire. Llegaron al gimnasio del instituto y quedaron muy sorprendidos por las decoraciones. Habían demasiados corazones para el gusto de Shikamaru, pero ¿qué sería de San Valentín sin ellos? De cualquier forma, el esfuerzo de sus compañeros decoradores había valido la pena.

Volteó en dirección a su compañera y la descubrió muy admirada, sus ojos brillaban bastante y no era producto del equipo de iluminación. Se veía muy contenta. Él sonrió de medio lado.

Las mil y un facetas de una mujer eran en verdad problemáticas, pero en Temari no solo eran problemáticas, también eran hermosas.

Se separó de ella para buscar algo de tomar, y conservó esa imagen para el resto de la noche.

Cuando volvía, la rubia estaba siendo fastidiada por uno de sus compañeros. Si la memoria del moreno no fallaba, el chico de cabello plata se llamaba Hidan. Shikamaru no se inmutó ante su presencia y siguió caminando hacia ellos con total normalidad, sin embargo, Hidan aprisionó a Temari por la cintura, obligándola a estar cerca de él, ella forcejeó sin poder zafarse del agarre del albino hasta que la bebida que Shikamaru traía consigo se vertió en su cabeza.

― ¡¿Qué demo…?!―la mirada violeta de Hidan se posó con rabia en la figura del Nara pero luego rió burlonamente― ¡Por Jashin! Entonces es verdad que te gusta cambiar pañales, Temari.

Un molesto Shikamaru se interpuso entre el bravucón y la rubia y se adelantó a la contestación que Temari iba a dar a su agresor.

― Eres un tipo fastidioso, lárgate de aquí.

―No eres nadie para hablarme así y no te creas el héroe solo con tirar el maldito ponche sobre mí, mocoso, te voy a enseñar a cerrar la boca y verás…

― ¿Qué es exactamente lo que él va a ver? ― Sakura se impuso ante la mirada violeta de Hidan, sabiendo a disgusto que, en ese momento, más de la mitad de presentes tenían sus ojos puestos en la escena ― Puedes ser nuestro superior, pero eso no significa que puedes venir a arruinar la fiesta.

―Haruno Sakura, eres absolutamente una pesadilla, vete, esto no es contigo.

La famosa vena de la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a palpitar: ― ¡_Rómpele esa bocota, Shannaro!_― ¿Qué has dicho, inútil? Mira, iba a actuar con diplomacia y a ser linda simplemente diciéndote que los dejaras en paz, pero en este mismo instante me importa un bledo si eres mi superior y si soy la presidenta de mi curso. Si no te largas, te patearé el trasero.

―Sakura-san, no te molestes, eso puedo hacerlo yo ― Temari comenzaba a preparar sus puños para la acción.

―No, Temari-san. Shikamaru y tú pueden irse, el del problema es este―dijo despectivamente.

―Temari, vámonos, te aseguro que Sakura sabe lo que hace, además…

― Además, ¿qué clase de imbécil golpea a una mujer? ― la ronca voz de Sasuke sorprendió a ambas chicas. Shikamaru tomó a su pareja de la mano y la llevó lejos de allí aún cuando ella protestaba para quedarse.

― Ah, tanto tú como tu hermano son un dolor de cabeza, Uchiha.

―Tsunade-sama está viendo hacia acá― comentó Sakura con alarma disimulada.

― Si sabes lo que te conviene, lárgate.

―Un poco de sangre habría hecho esta fiesta más divertida― Hidan volteó hacia la rubia directora que no perdía la pista de cada movimiento suyo, chasqueó la lengua con molestia y salió del lugar.

―Inepto.

Shikamaru y Temari llegaron a la azotea del tercer piso, el lugar favorito de él.

― ¿Por qué no dejaste que le pateara el trasero? ¡Pude haberlo hecho!

― Claro, porque lograste zafarte de él tú sola ¿cierto?

― ¡Y encima le dejas el problema a Sakura-san! Sí, Uchiha-san llegó en el momento justo pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido así? Eres un bebé llorón, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan…― Shikamaru acorraló a la rubia entre él y el barandal sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar.

― Reclamos, reclamos, reclamos…―los labios del moreno se posaron en los de ella, un contacto delicado y sorpresivo. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, algo más allá de su fuerza mantuvo la unión, intensificó los latidos de su corazón e incluso la hizo rodear el cuello de él suavemente. Se separaron de forma lenta y Shikamaru continuó: ―No eres cualquier mujer, sé que eres fuerte; pero hay cosas que un hombre debe hacer para proteger a una mujer, aunque sea tan problemática como tú.

―Sigo pensando que eres un llorón― las mejillas sonrosadas de Temari se inflaron un poco en berrinche.

―Toma, quizá esto te ponga de mejor humor, de todos modos, fuiste tú la que se coló en la celebración de San Valentín de segundo año― él puso la bolsita con el chocolate en la mano de la rubia, quien la tomó con disimulada alegría.

―No me arrepiento.

.

― ¡Me veo genial!

Ino estaba maravillada con su apariencia, y se había esforzado mucho en ella. Se levantó desde muy temprano para hacerse toda una sesión de _spa_ casero ella misma: un tratamiento capilar, un baño con sales, una mascarilla de chocolate…Yamanaka se tomaba este tipo de cosas muy en serio. Pero todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, se veía muy bien en su vestido azul marino con escote en rombo y tirantes cruzados al cuello. Había peinado su largo cabello rubio en una trenza en cascadas y sus accesorios dorados combinaban con sus zapatos del mismo color.

Sai llegó con un ramo de flores a su casa, algo que seguramente había visto en alguna película, pero eso no impidió que Ino las aceptara con mucha alegría. Salieron de la casa de ella y llegaron sin apuro al instituto. Los ojos perfectamente maquillados de la chica brillaron en fascinación, felicitaría a su amiga de cabello rosa por el magnífico trabajo realizado con la decoración más tarde.

Volvió a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de su compañero. Sonrió. Ella sería la guía de Sai esa noche, tomó su mano y lo condujo por toda la fiesta, ambos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, así, solo con sus manos en contacto y sin mediar palabra. Saludaron a muchos de sus compañeros mientras buscaban algo de tomar. Aún debían esperar las palabras de apertura de la directora para que la fiesta iniciara con todas las de la ley, así que se apartaron del resto y bebieron en la fuente del patio central.

―Ino, hay algo que quiero saber.

―Dime, Sai-kun― la curiosidad de Ino se despertó al oír la intimidad con la que Sai susurró.

― ¿Por qué las chicas enloquecen tanto con esto de San Valentín?

Una pequeña gota de decepción se instaló en la sien de la rubia pero respondió a la pregunta del moreno: ―Creo que no soy la más indicada para responder eso―rió nerviosamente―Pero bueno…muchos están de acuerdo en que solo es una fecha consumista, y quizá sí lo es pero, siempre hay algo lindo en celebrar la amistad y el amor con esas personas especiales para ti; aunque este día es solo una excusa, los lazos que has forjado con ellas son más importantes y merecen ser celebrados todos los días ¿cierto?

Sai meditaba las palabras de su compañera. La sonrisa llena de confianza y sinceridad, la facilidad de expresarse y la alegría en los ojos de Ino eran cosas que él admiraba mucho en ella. Ambos manifestaban sus sentimientos de formas tan diferentes, ya que él vagamente demostraba lo que sentía pero, siempre se parte de algún lugar.

―Ino…―volvió a susurrar.

― ¿hn?― un poco menos interesada que al principio, ella volteó hacia él y se encontró con Sai rodeándola en un abrazo suave y cálido. Su rostro enrojeció y sus ojos demostraban su sorpresa. Se quedaron así un momento, ambos discretamente inhalando el aroma del otro en silencio y encontrando motivos para continuar así por más tiempo; sin embargo, el chico se separó un poco para entregar la bolsita roja con el chocolate a su pareja, quien la tomó con desconcierto.

―Acabo de comprender que quiero celebrar esto todos los días; y sobre todo, que quiero celebrarlo contigo, Ino.

La rubia sentía arder su cara cada vez más y ahora era ella quién no sabía que decir en ese momento. La sonrisa del joven artista era inexplicable para la joven de radiantes ojos azules, era la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera visto en su rostro jamás.

―N-No vas a arrepentirte Sai-kun, lo prometo.

Un sonido terminó con el ambiente tan rosa de la pareja: era el celular de Yamanaka. Ella iba a colgar la llamada pero Sai le instó a responder.

―Adelante.

―Ok―contestó con visible molestia―Más vale que sea algo bueno… ¡Oh, lo olvidé por completo! ¿Ya es hora? Bien, estaré ahí en un segundo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?―preguntó el moreno.

― Que estoy a punto de ser cómplice de una de las mayores tonterías que este instituto verá.

.

― Hemos regresado al punto de partida, Hinata.

Hinata y Tenten se observaban en el espejo de los baños del instituto, rememorando los nervios vividos antes de su fracaso al invitar a Naruto y a Neji al baile como correspondía. Era casi lo mismo, a excepción de que ese día lucían espectaculares en sus respectivos vestidos, y que ahora se enfrentaban a un mayor problema: ambas quedaron con el chico equivocado y debían remediarlo lo más pronto posible.

― Tenten-chan ¿e-estás segura de esto? ―Hinata sentía su habitual inseguridad.

― Bueno, sé que será una completa locura, y que lo más probable es que Neji piense que soy una idiota pero, estoy segura de que tú sí lograrás pasar la noche con Naruto y con eso declararé este estúpido plan como exitoso.

―Tenten-chan yo no…

―No, está bien, Hinata. Aquella vez tú estabas preparada para pedírselo a Naruto y yo lo arruiné, es lo menos que puedo hacer― la Hyūga bajó su mirada perla― No pongas esa cara, de todas formas, _esto _será divertido. Vamos, es hora.

― H-Hai.

Se encontraron con la rubia Yamanaka y su pareja, que parecía ya estar enterado de la situación y dispuesto a ayudar: ― Cuando ustedes quieran.

― De acuerdo, escuchen, Naruto está en la fuente de chocolate y Neji en la mesa ocho. Sai, tú ve por Neji; Ino, tú por Naruto. Deben decir lo que acordamos y nosotras debemos estar en nuestras posiciones, Hinata ve allá.

―Hai, Tenten-chan, s-suerte.

―Entendido, Tenten.

La castaña vio como sus compañeros comenzaban su actuación y ella debía prepararse para la propia.

―No puedo echarme atrás. Fue lindo conocerte, dignidad.

El rubio Uzumaki estaba zampándose su séptimo pincho de frutas bañado en chocolate cuando la rubia Yamanaka lo encontró. La cara abatida de ella no le dijo nada bueno.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

― ¿Qué sucede, Ino? ¿Por qué estás gritando a plena fiesta? ―la chica no pudo evitar encoger su muy bien actuada expresión afligida con asco, pues Naruto dejaba expuesto todo su bolo alimenticio al hablar; pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no era el momento de reprender al chico de ojos azules por su mala educación.

―E-Este, ¡Te necesito! Verás, yo estaba con Tenten y Hinata hace un momento, pero olvidé mi delineador en el baño y regresé por él; cuando salí, vi a unos chicos llevarse a Hinata y a Tenten al pasillo que está luego de la puerta principal, los seguí y luego vi que trataban de darles alcohol. ¡No encuentro a Neji ni a Sai por ningún lado y tú fuiste el primero que divisé de todos los de segundo año! ¡Ayúdalas por favor, esos tipos pueden hacerles daño!

Ella no tuvo que repetirlo porque Naruto salió disparado hacia el pasillo que la rubia había mencionado sin siquiera terminar su bocadillo.

―Caíste.

Neji estaba preocupado por su prima, dijo que regresaría pronto y ya habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que lo dejó en la mesa solo. Pero era San Valentín, y aún si su prima era serena, era una fecha de disturbios femeninos. De hecho, había visto a Hanabi bailar alocadamente con sus compañeros de curso.

_―Cosas de mujeres._

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y luego de ver la hora una vez más, Sai llegó apresuradamente a él.

―Neji-san, tienes que venir conmigo, unos idiotas le han dado alcohol a Hinata-san y a Tenten-san, tenemos que ir antes de que suceda algo peor…

― ¡¿Qué?!

La música en el gimnasio fue interrumpida y una voz se dejó oír, era Tenten, a quién las luces iluminaban en la plataforma.

―Buenas noches―saludó la chica de ojos achocolatados, pero en un tono de _mucha_ _alegría._

_― _¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí?― Neji frunció su entrecejo en confusión, sabía que su amiga no era parte de ningún comité de eventos y que jamás le había gustado subir al escenario. Al parecer era cierto lo que el moreno decía.

―Debemos bajarla, es obvio que no está en sus cinco sentidos.

― ¿Qué está haciendo Tenten en el escenario?― la directora tenía su ceño muy fruncido mientras veía a la chica desde el lado izquierdo del tablado, pero la presidenta de cabellos rosas llegó en el momento justo.

―Tsunade-sama, yo se lo explico― Sakura ganó tiempo y logró apartar a la voluptuosa rubia del lugar.

Los ojos perla del chico Hyūga no se apartaron de la figura de la castaña en ningún momento, Sai había dejado la escena yendo supuestamente a ayudar a Hinata, que parecía ser la única desvalida en la situación, prometiendo que iría por Naruto para socorrerla. Había algo que no estaba bien, pero él debía ocuparse de Tenten. Fue acercándose al escenario para persuadirla a bajar de allí lo más pronto posible, antes de hacer un ridículo que jamás fuera olvidado.

Pero ya era tarde. Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y el micrófono estaba en la mano de su amiga.

_Me importa un carajo mi mala reputación,  
Vives en el pasado, esta es una nueva generación.  
Una chica puede hacer lo que quiera hacer,  
y eso es lo que haré._

_Y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación,_

_Oh no, a mí no._

Una multitud salida de quién-sabe-dónde obligó a Neji a ir hasta el frente en menos de dos segundos, todos parecían enloquecidos con la actuación de su compañera, quien a decir verdad no lo hacía nada mal.

_Me importa un carajo mi reputación,  
nunca dije que quisiera mejorar mi forma de ser.  
Y solo me siento bien cuando me divierto,  
no tengo que complacer a nadie.  
Y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación. _

_Oh no, a mí no. _

_¡Oh no, a mí no!_

― ¡Sakura, déjame volver al gimnasio!

― ¡No, espere! Tsunade-sama, usted no entiende yo…me siento sola.

― Eso te pasa por fijarte en Uchiha, hay mejores, querida. Pero si en verdad te sientes así, ve a ver a un psicólogo, yo solo soy la directora de este instituto.

― Qué cruel… ¡Espere!

_¡Me importa un carajo mi reputación!  
Nunca tuve miedo de alguna desviación.  
Y realmente no me importa si piensas que soy extraña,  
yo no voy a cambiar.  
Y nunca me va a importar mi mala reputación. _

_Oh no, a mí no _

_¡Oh no, a mí no!_

¡Pedal boys!

Neji estaba perplejo. Los movimientos de Tenten eran asombrosamente calculados para alguien que estaba borracha, algo que le sorprendió en sobremanera. Todos los alumnos e incluso algunos profesores se unieron en ovación hacia la chica que lucía muy bien con su vestido negro de corte romano, en conjunto con su inquebrantable voz e interpretación. Para cuando la canción terminara él debía bajarla de allí, así nadie se daría cuenta y no habría mayores consecuencias.

_Me importa un carajo mi reputación.  
El mundo está en problemas, aquí no hay comunicación.  
Y cada uno puede decir lo que quiera decir,  
de todas formas esto nunca mejorará.  
¿Entonces por qué debe importarme mi mala reputación?  
De ninguna manera _

_Oh no, a mí no _

_¡Oh no, a mí no!_

―Creo que deberíamos volver al gimnasio, parece que la fiesta ya comenzó―sugirió la rubia.

―Estamos bien aquí, Temari―se quejó Shikamaru.

―Vamos, vago.

―Hn.

_Me importa un carajo mi mala reputación,  
Vives en el pasado, esta es una nueva generación.  
Y solo estoy bien cuando no siento dolor,  
y así es como seguiré siendo.  
¡Y me importa un carajo mi reputación!_

_¡Oh no, a mí no! ¡A mí no!_

_¡A MÍ NO!_

― ¡Bravo, Tenten-san! ¡Eres mi heroína! ― Matsuri aplaudía desde la cabina de sonido; Gaara estaba a su lado y sonriendo levemente por lo que su compañera acaba de hacer, le impresionaba la forma en la que un pequeño grupo de chicas podía organizarse.

― ¿Qué sigue ahora?

―Todo depende de Naruto-san y Neji-san.

Sasuke había estado en la pista junto a Sakura viendo como Hidan se alejaba. Había intentado acercarse a ella por primera vez en toda la noche, pero justo en ese instante Tenten comenzó su número y la joven de mirada jade se alejó para interceptar a la directora. El tumulto lo sacó casi corriendo de la pista y lo dejó molesto en las graderías. ¿Y se suponía que esa era su "cita" de San Valentín?

Viéndolo en ese estado Suigetsu y Karin se acercaron a él, adivinando la causa de su enfado.

― ¡Si hubieses aceptado venir conmigo no estarías así, Sasuke!

― No es momento para eso, Zanahoria.

― ¡Tú cállate, simplemente eres mi plato de segunda mesa!

― Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Hey, es la presidenta, chico! Tuviste que haber imaginado esto.

―Lárguense.

La pareja entendió la amenaza y se retiró al instante, siendo reemplazada por Shikamaru y Temari que regresaban de la azotea de la mano.

― ¿Nos perdimos de algo?―preguntó la rubia.

―Sí, de una revolución femenina.

Uzumaki llegó al pasillo mencionado. Encontró a Hinata sentada en el piso, su vestido de satín morado tapaba sus piernas, tenía sus abrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su cara, se aproximó a ella rápidamente.

― ¡Hinata-chan!

Ella levantó su rosto en sorpresa, por un instante pensó en que el plan no funcionaría, pero la presencia del hiperactivo rubio le dijo lo contrario. Sus nervios comenzaron a aflorar; aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de dominarse, lo hizo por sus amigas, por Tenten sobretodo, se habían esforzado por armar todo ese lío y ella no debía,_ no_ _podía_ arruinarlo.

― ¡N-Naruto-kun!

― ¡¿Qué tienes, Hinata-chan, acaso alguno de esos imbéciles te hizo daño?!

― No, y-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Cuando esos chicos quisieron aprovecharse Tenten-chan les hizo frente, luego Neji-niisan apareció y los dos se hicieron cargo de ellos, y-yo estaba muy asustada y no pude hacer nada― sus ojos perla comenzaron a aguarse, haciendo muy creíble su actuación, algo de lo que ella misma estaba impresionada.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, la imagen de una Hinata llorosa no le agradó para nada, ella podía ser callada y algo rarita; pero definitivamente nunca una llorona. La abrazó para reconfortarla, para hacerle saber que podía contar con él― Tranquila, lo importante es que estás bien―la joven Hyūga se sonrojó de golpe, la cercanía de Naruto era peligrosa para su salud mental; pero logró resistir y disfrutar del contacto con el chico que le gustaba desde que era una niña ―Hn, tenía ganas de patear algunos traseros hoy―bufó, luego de separarse de la chica de cabellos azabaches― ¿no sabes en qué dirección se fueron?

Hinata rió ante el capricho del rubio, jamás cambiaría. Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pensando en lo encantadora que se veía al reír. Un momento como este era lo que la Hyüga había deseado.

―_Naruto-kun siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y aunque no sea la mejor manera, aprovecharé al máximo esta oportunidad._

Tomó absolutamente todo su valor, no miró atrás ni pensó en las consecuencias, se dejó llevar y las palabras salieron de su boca con la fluidez que desearía siempre tener.

―Naruto-kun, ¿puedes quedarte el resto de la noche conmigo?

― ¿Hn?―en los ojos de la chica no había atisbo de duda, su mirada era firme y no por eso menos dulce, algo que hizo, por primera vez, que los papeles se intercambiaran. Hinata mostró decisión y el rostro de Naruto adquirió un torpe tono carmesí y su balbuceo puso en evidencia el poco aliento que le había quedado luego de escuchar la propuesta de ella―Bueno, es que no se supone que…

―No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ni Tenten-chan ni Neji-niisan se molestarán, te lo aseguro.

Él sonrió de nuevo, pero indudablemente con más alegría que la vez anterior: ―Tienes razón, no creo que aparezcan pronto. De hecho…―el de ojos azules sacó la misma bolsita que sus compañeros de su chaqueta y se la entregó a la chica. Se suponía que debía entregarla a otra, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que la chica de ojos perla era la dueña de ese chocolate― Será genial estar contigo, Hinata-chan.

El corazón de la chica parecía querer salirse de su pecho, desde ese momento su noche comenzó a ir viento en popa.

―_No me desmayaré, no me desmayaré… ¡Por Naruto-kun, no me desmayaré! _

Ino mordía su lengua para no gritar de emoción, incluso Sai tenía sus manos sobre la boca de ella para evitar ser descubiertos por la pareja que estaba en medio de un momento rosa.

―Debemos decirle a Tenten-san que todo resultó, vamos―Ino asintió sin disimular su alegría y aún con las manos del chico de cabello negro en su boca. Salieron directo al gimnasio para dar por terminada la operación.

La canción había acabado. Al parecer cantar todos los días en la ducha daba buenos resultados, pues la intervención de Tenten había sido muy brillante en la noche de San Valentín.

― ¡Gracias, Konohagakure, ustedes son grandes!

Ella hacia reverencias a todo el público que le aclamaba, ser una estrella de rock por cinco minutos era algo que, definitivamente, jamás espero contar entre las experiencias adquiridas en sus años de instituto; pero había sido increíble. En medio de todo el alboroto, Neji se hizo paso hasta ella.

― Tenten baja ahora. Pueden expulsarte ¿lo sabías?

― ¡Neji! No quiero bajar todavía, es divertido estar aquí. ¡Ellos me aman! ― la castaña hablaba a la vez que señalaba a la multitud que enardecía con cada movimiento suyo, y que también comenzaba a abuchear al castaño de largos cabellos por su intromisión.

― Si no quieres bajar, te bajaré yo.

Sin muchos rodeos el chico subió el pequeño muro entre la tarima y la pista, cargó a Tenten sobre su espalda y la sacó de allí justo antes de que la directora llegara de nuevo, causando una queja aún más enérgica de la audiencia y respondiendo con una mirada envenenada a la misma. Se dirigían a la parte trasera del escenario, en el camino, Ino y Sai lograron interceptar la mirada de la castaña y alzar sus pulgares en aprobación del plan. Ella sonrió, había valido la pena. Neji la bajó de su hombro mientras ella replicaba por haber sido sacada con tan poca cortesía del lugar.

―Eres un amargado, si tú no quieres disfrutar la noche déjame disfrutarla a mí por lo menos― decía la castaña, aún fingiendo estado etílico. Aunque no duraría mucho pues, Neji era Neji.

― Basta, sé que no estás ebria― dijo, con semblante serio.

― Sabía que no iba a engañarte por mucho tiempo, ¿cómo lo supiste?

― Desde el comienzo había algo que no estaba bien, luego observé que no tropezaste ni una sola vez en el escenario, tu "acento" de ebria es extraño y sobre todo, de ninguna manera hueles a alcohol.

―Como dicen, jamás podrás vencer al genio Neji Hyūga ―ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto―De todas formas ya obtuve lo que quería.

―Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

Tenten mordió su labio inferior, se había preparado mentalmente para esa pregunta pero no por eso era menos difícil contestarla, suspiró: ―Bueno, estoy segura de que recuerdas cómo invité a Naruto al baile. Resulta que todo fue un error, se suponía que Hinata iba a invitarlo y yo iba a invitarte a ti; pero me puse demasiado nerviosa y bla bla blá, esa es la razón―pausó un segundo y volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con alivio― Sin embargo, ya todo está bien, gracias a este ridículo, Hinata ya está con Naruto, como debía ser desde el comienzo.

El mayor de los Hyūga estaba sorprendido por lo que su amiga había hecho por su prima. Ella misma lo había dicho, no le importó hacer el ridículo si así Hinata conseguía su cita con el rubio Uzumaki. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que la castaña no tenía interés romántico por Naruto.

―Gracias por cuidar de Hinata-sama. Eres genial, Tenten.

―Lo estás diciendo solo para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿no es así?

―No es así, lo digo en serio. Aunque estoy seguro que fuiste tú la que quiso hacer ese show, ¿no que odiabas el escenario? Además, pudo haber más maneras de explicarnos a Naruto y a mí del error.

―Sí, pero tienes razón, quería divertirme; y perdí mi miedo hace algún tiempo.

El chico sonrió de medio lado: ―De cualquier forma, no pienso que hayas hecho el ridículo, cantaste muy bien―recordó el chocolate de San Valentín―Incluso, seré yo quién te dé tu premio por mejor actuación de la noche―el joven de ojos perla colocó la bolsita roja en las manos de su compañera, cuyos ojos castaños brillaron en una mezcla de emociones aturdidoras―Y si Hinata-sama debía venir desde un principio con Naruto, eso quiere decir que tú y yo también.

― ¿Eh?

―Tú ibas a invitarme a mí ¿no? El baile aún no empieza, adelante.

Tenten infló sus mejillas infantilmente ―_Siempre haciéndose el importante―_ pero ¿qué más daba? Ya había cantado frente a más de trescientas personas esa misma noche, y entre ellas estaba él― ¿Quieres regresar al gimnasio y pasar el resto de la noche conmigo? ―sonrió por lo obvia que era ya la respuesta.

―No hay problema.

― Ahora sí, todo es como debió hacer sido.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pues para algunos la noche no había sido romántica aún…

.

―No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero si no me dejas entrar al gimnasio, Sakura Haruno, haré que te sustituyan como presidenta de tu clase.

Los colores se fueron del rostro de la chica de mirada jade, en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de una patada, afortunadamente, su mejor amiga y su pareja le informaron de la misma manera que a Tenten que todo había concluido con buenos resultados.

― ¡No!, es solo que esta fecha me pone a pensar en muchas cosas sin sentido, usted entiende Tsunade-sama, fue joven alguna vez.

―No lo hagas sonar como si fue hace un millón de años, niña―la mirada emponzoñada de la rubia hizo hiperventilar a la siempre inquebrantable Haruno, pero cualquiera se pondría así ante la persona de más alto rango en su instituto y más si era una mujer como la Senju.

― ¡N-No, no quise decir eso! E-Etto, ¡mire qué hora es! Debe dar el discurso de apertura, Tsunade-sama.

―Tienes razón, ya son las siete. Te has salvado, Haruno, pero te observaré, tenlo en mente― luego de hacer la famosa seña de "estoy vigilándote", la directora volvió al gimnasio y preparó el equipo para dar inicio a la gala.

― _¡Por Kami!, eso estuvo cerca. _

La joven de cabello rosa también regresó al gimnasio y buscó a su pareja entre los presentes. Lo encontró en las graderías en silencio, siendo espectador al igual que los demás del discurso de la voluptuosa mujer de ojos miel. Se notaba que Sasuke estaba aburrido y se sintió culpable al ni siquiera haber hecho un esfuerzo por hablar con él durante la noche. Cabe decir que tampoco habían llegado juntos al instituto, pues ella debía estar ahí mucho antes de que la celebración empezara para concluir con todos los arreglos. Debía ir con él, y comenzar a disfrutar de la noche así como sus amigas ya lo habían hecho.

―…Sepan que el amor viene de muchas formas. ¡Feliz noche de San Valentín! ―los aplausos llenaron la sala cuando Tsunade terminó de hablar, al mismo tiempo, Sakura llegó al lado del Uchiha, quién por primera vez en la velada la vio detenidamente. La fachada tosca y brutal de ella se rompió en ese momento; porque él jamás la había visto así. Su vestido, rojo, como él recordaba que era su color preferido, y su cabello corto en ondas no pronunciadas la dotaban de un encanto único al resto de las mujeres. Ya nada quedaba de la niña llorona de la primaria. Sakura había florecido en méritos y belleza, había madurado. Sasuke desvió su mirada antes de ser descubierto, y sintiéndose estúpido por observarla de aquella manera.

― Estás aburrido. En verdad lo siento, el tiempo se pasó entre la organización y todo lo demás; y he terminado dejándote solo, discúlpame.

― ¿La "gran" presidenta Sakura Haruno está disculpándose? Más aún, ¿con un chico? Lástima que odio las cámaras, esto sería bueno de recordar.

―Ay, qué gracioso. No hagas que me arrepienta, idiota.

―Esa es la Sakura que conozco.

Se instaló un pequeño silencio en el que ella sonrió divertida y luego dio un largo bostezo que intentó vagamente disimular. Él lo notó, a pesar de que lucía bella esa noche, Haruno debía estar exhausta por el trabajo incesante de las últimas dos semanas. Se paró, le ofreció su mano para sacarla de ahí y al salir varias miradas los persiguieron.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Regresaremos luego sí quieres.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la acción de su amigo. Sasuke no establecía contacto con otro ser humano si no era estrictamente necesario. Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon mientras sentía una corriente agradable al roce de la mano de él sobre la suya. Llegaron a uno de los correderos del otro lado del gimnasio, no había nadie por allí y la luz no era tan intensa tampoco.

― _¡Shannaro, Sasuke nos lleva a un lugar oscuro! Hemos esperado por esto toda la vida…―_la imaginación de la chica empezaba a tomar rumbos desconocidos y para evitar tener algún sobresalto nervioso pidió una explicación para su presencia en ese lugar. Uchiha se sentó en una de las bancas y le indicó que se sentara a su lado; y ella así lo hizo.

―Estás cansada, duérmete.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pides que me duerma en medio de la fiesta?

―Podemos volver luego. Descansa, parece que vas a caer en cualquier momento.

―Es que…yo, e-etto… ¡no puedo dormir sentada!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y su siguiente movimiento fue tan repentino que causó la vergüenza de la presidenta. Jamás se imaginó que el famoso cubo de hielo Uchiha le haría darle la espalda y la acostaría en su regazo, era algo increíble.

―Ahora soy yo la que lamenta no tener una cámara.

―Hmp, molestia.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

―Duérmete ya.

Haruno formó un último puchero en la opacidad del corredor, sobre todo esclarecido por la luz de la luna. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó cautivar por el aroma de su pareja, tanto que podía sentirlo en su sueño. El chico de cabello azabache contemplaba el lugar, y al asegurarse que dormía, contempló la figura de su amiga. La piel parecía brillarle con el tenue baño que la luna hacía sobre ella, seguramente sus ojos muy bien maquillados también lo harían de estar despierta. Su cabello era suave y toda ella desprendía un suave olor a cereza. Absolutamente todo en la joven era hipnotizante.

Eran su orgullo y falta de experiencia lo que le impedían pensar en una manera de cómo hacerle saber el efecto que ella producía en él. Maldijo por lo bajo, era muy frustrante. Siguió observándola dormir mientras el tiempo avanzaba y un pequeño deseo surgió en él. Sus labios avanzaron poco a poco hacía los de Haruno, tan tentadores para él desde hacía mucho pero casi irresistibles en ese instante. Desafortunadamente, su papel de ladrón no pudo completarse porque los ojos de ella se abrieron, alejándolo a la velocidad del rayo.

― ¿Qué hora es?―preguntó, ignorante de las intenciones del moreno.

―Es un cuarto a las diez.

―Oh, vaya. Dormí casi la mitad de la fiesta, las chicas deben preguntarse dónde estamos.

― ¿Regresamos?

―Claro.

Si bien el tiempo había avanzado, la celebración continuaba con gran ánimo.

Sakura divisó a muchos conocidos en diferentes puntos del lugar: Suigetsu y Karin dominaban la pista de baile; Naruto era alimentado por una muy sonrojada Hinata; Gaara y Matsuri conversaban animadamente (y bastante juntos) en las graderías; Ino y Sai mezclaban la música con la supervisión del Dj; Shikamaru y Temari eran regañados por Anko al dejarse llevar por la sobredosis de chocolate y romanticismo, pero liberados por Kakashi que invitaba a bailar a la amante de los dangos; Neji y Tenten competían junto a otras parejas en distintos concursos y parecían llevar la ventaja. Todos se divertían al máximo.

A media noche la fiesta estaba por concluir. El grupo invitado a la velada tocaba las canciones finales, y por ende, el ritmo de las mismas era lento. A pesar de estar bailando en la misma pista, cada pareja parecía inmersa en un lugar propio, moviéndose al suave compás de las melodías.

Aunque las quejas del pelinegro fueron constantes, Sakura logró hacer que él participara en la mayoría de actividades del festejo; y contra todo pronóstico, hizo de su noche algo inolvidable, lo que terminó por hacer que él tomara una decisión.

_Es tiempo ahora_  
_mírame ahora_  
_finalmente nos hemos encontrado._

―Me he divertido mucho, Gaara-kun.

―Me alegro, Matsuri.

_Desde el inicio_  
_vivimos siendo comparados con otras personas,_  
_pero aun así sigo sonriendo._  
_En este mundo, dos personas_  
_pueden desearse felicidad, una a la otra._  
_Así como yo lo hice,_  
_tu mañana se convirtió en mi todo._

―Anko seguramente nos cazará el lunes, no estará tranquila hasta hacerlo.

―No pienses en eso ahora, problemática.

_De 100 millones de encuentros amorosos_  
_al final estuve esperando por este._  
_Las palabras hermosas son innecesarias_  
_no hay ninguna necesidad de ellas_  
_que se vayan._  
_Un corazón que no se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar_  
_ni siquiera en el pecho o el cerebro_  
_pero entre nosotros dos, seguramente podrás sentirlo._

―Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Naruto-kun.

―Cuando quieras, Hinata-chan.

_Lo sabes, la soledad de los días cuando no podíamos encontrarnos,_  
_y cuando estuvimos juntos probamos la perfección,_  
_aquellos momentos serán los más especiales para mí._  
_No negaré mis sentimientos_  
_quiero decirte lo que siento._

― Fue una noche grandiosa, Sai-kun.

― ¿Así como tú?

―No exageres, no podría ni llegarme a los talones.

_Estoy aquí junto a ti, tengo tanto que decirte_  
_pero no podré decírtelo del todo,_  
_todo aquello que atesoro, lo que es valioso para mí_  
_solo puedo expresarlo_  
_con las palabras más comunes._  
_Un corazón que no se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar_  
_ni siquiera en el pecho o el cerebro_  
_estoy seguro que palpita cuando pienso en ti._

―Ya es muy tarde. Te llevaré a tu casa, Tenten.

―Gracias, Neji.

_De los 100 millones de encuentros amorosos_  
_al final, estuve_  
_esperando por este._  
_Las palabras hermosas son innecesarias_  
_no hay ninguna necesidad de ellas_  
_que se vayan._

Mirándose fijamente, él tenía sus manos en la delicada cintura de su compañera, mientras ella colocaba las suyas alrededor de su cuello y descansaba su frente en su pecho.

―Sakura.

― ¿Qué sucede?

Uchiha sacó el chocolate destinado a la chica de cabello rosa y expresó lo que había pensado ya por mucho tiempo: ―Quiero salir contigo mañana en la noche.

_Un corazón que no se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar_  
_ni siquiera en el pecho o el cerebro,_  
_estoy seguro de que puedo sentirlo cuando pienso en ti_  
_mientras te abrazo suavemente._

Sus ojos jade se abrieron en sorpresa ― _¿Cita…con Sasuke?―_bajó su mirada que ya empezaba a brillar, tomó el chocolate y lo colocó en su pecho como al más preciado de los objetos y se obligó a no sonreír como estúpida, pero no logró conseguirlo.

― Claro que sí, quiero salir contigo, Sasuke-kun.

_Es tiempo ahora,_  
_mírame ahora._  
_Finalmente nos hemos encontrado._

Si pensaron que este sería un San Valentín como cualquier otro, se equivocaron.

En el transcurso de la semana siguiente, cada una de las chicas aceptaban gustosas las invitaciones a salir de sus compañeros, quiénes no querían quedarse atrás de ninguna manera.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar su opinión en un review :D

_**Scarlet memories erased.**_


	3. Bonus: Honmei Choko

¡Hola!

Esto se me ocurrió mientras escribía el segundo capítulo del fic.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Bonus: Honmei Choko._**

Paralelamente a la preparación de las chicas; Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai y Neji viajaban a la casa de Shikamaru por la idea de los varones de llevar un chocolate a sus parejas. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no estaba enterado de la situación hasta que vio a sus cinco compañeros en la puerta de su casa. Eran las siete de la mañana del viernes. Despertarlo a esa hora en un día libre era _pecado. _

―Ya, Shikamaru, déjanos entrar. No eres el único que quiere estar durmiendo, así que te aguantas―dijo el rubio del grupo.

― ¿Por qué tienen que usar mi casa para hacer los chocolates?―el fastidio del moreno era palpable en su voz.

―Porque: en el caso de Neji y Gaara, dos de las chicas viven en sus casas; Sai de milagro tiene cacerolas en su apartamento; mi madre me desterró de la cocina hace algún tiempo cuando casi la incendié, y ni con todo el sueldo de nuestra vida vamos a poder pagar algún destrozo en la casa de Sasuke. Eso nos lleva a…―Uzumaki hizo una muy mala imitación del timbre que suele anunciar al ganador de los concursos de televisión―ti.

―Lárguense. Si quieren esos chocolates, vayan y cómprenlos.

―Esa no es la tradición, Shikamaru-san. Leí en un libro que el chocolate que más se regala en esta fecha es hecho en casa.

―Eso es cuando estás enamorado de la persona que va a recibirlo.

Silencio.

―Pasen, iré a cambiarme.

― ¿Dónde ponemos la compra? ―preguntaron Naruto y Sai.

―En la mesa.

―De acuerdo.

― Bonita casa, Nara―comentó el resto del grupo.

―Gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Shikamaru cepilló sus dientes y se cambió de ropa. Cuando entró en la cocina, el hiperactivo rubio lo esperaba con un delantal y una pañoleta para empezar a cocinar, porque él mismo los estaba vistiendo y luchaba con los demás para que lo imitaran.

―Soy el dueño de la casa no la empleada.

―Así se evitan pelos en el chocolate.

―Para eso uso una coleta.

―Bien, pero Neji… ¡Tú tienes que ponerte una redecilla y la pañoleta, tienes el pelo hasta más largo que el de una chica!

― ¡No voy a usar eso! Deja de complicar las cosas y empecemos ya, sino no estarán listos hoy.

Siguieron la orden del Hyūga y empezaron a fundir el chocolate, sin embargo en la mayoría de sus intentos el mismo se quemaba y pegaba en las ollas.

―Jamás pensé que fundir chocolate fuera tan complicado―Gaara empezaba a aburrirse. La cocina era un campo que ninguno podía dominar muy bien.

Sai miró el dulce restante: ―No queda mucho chocolate, tendremos que comprar más.

― ¿Y lo único que decía en la receta era poner el chocolate directo sobre la estufa? ―preguntó el chico de ojos perla.

―Sí, eso fue lo que encontré en internet. Pero el problema aquí es que tus cacerolas son un asco, Shikamaru―afirmó Naruto.

―Lo que sucede es que compraron chocolate barato―sentenció Uchiha.

―Y tú, niño riquito, pudiste haber dicho cuál era el mejor―añadió el chico de la coleta.

― No fue cosa mía, Naruto ya lo había pagado para cuando me di cuenta.

― ¿Ahora van a echarme a mí la culpa?

―Todo siempre es tu culpa, idiota.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?!

Y fue así como una batalla campal dio inicio, y el resultado fue: baños de chocolate quemado en la cara de todos, manchas en las paredes, ollas desparramadas…un desastre total.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró la matriarca de los Nara que venía de hacer la compra. Ingresó al cuarto en el que la guerra había tenido lugar para colocar los artículos recién adquiridos del supermercado y tuvo que pestañear repetidas veces para reconocer su cocina; en ese preciso momento los chicos pararon de pelear, porque el grito de Yoshino fue escuchado por todo el vecindario.

.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué han destruido mi cocina?― la madre de Shikamaru los había sentado a todos en la sala para darle una explicación del caos.

―Lo sentimos mucho, Yoshino-san.

―No es eso lo que he preguntado, ¿qué demonios estaban preparando para hacer semejante tontería?

―Verás, madre, hoy es el baile de San Valentín y queríamos hacer algo por las chicas así que pensamos en darles chocolate. Pero todo terminó así porque estas bestias no pueden hacer nada sin pelear.

― ¡Bestia tu ma…―mirada feroz de la mujer para el rubio―ma-mascota…

La castaña suspiró: ―De acuerdo, les diré lo que harán. Primero, quítense todo el chocolate que tienen encima. Segundo, dos deben ir a comprar más chocolate, galletas, papel y bolsas decorativas. El resto se queda limpiando ¿entendido?

―Sí, señora.

Acordaron que Sasuke y Gaara irían a comprar todo de nuevo; y los demás limpiarían las paredes, fregarían el piso y los platos, acomodarían las ollas y volverían la cocina a su previo esplendor. Mientras tanto en el supermercado, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro no solo llamaban la atención por sus bien parecidas figuras, también lo hacían por discutir el chocolate de mejor calidad y el color de las envolturas; pero llegaron a un acuerdo en poco tiempo.

Eran alrededor de las once cuando terminaron de asear y de llevar la compra, aún tenían tiempo suficiente. Pidieron una pizza para almorzar y después de esto estaban listos para comenzar otra vez.

― ¿Así que los chicos repartirán chocolates este año?

― Sí, ¿no te dije que las chicas nos invitaron?

― ¡Nunca me dices nada, Shikamaru! Vaya, los tiempos sí que cambian. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que me puse al darle mi primer chocolate a Shikaku…

―Madre, es mejor no atrasarnos más.

―Está bien, pero ¿no se burlaron de ustedes? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

―Madre...sí― contestó su hijo con fastidio, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros se quejaban del mismo problema.

―Sí, Yoshino-san, los de tercero no han parado toda la semana ¡dattebayo!― Sai y Neji asentían a las afirmaciones del rubio.

―Itachi es molesto.

―Sasori simplemente cruza la calle para burlarse de Kankuro y de mí.

La mujer sonrió divertida: ― Bueno, dejémonos de lamentos y comencemos con el Baño María.

― ¿Quién es María?

― Preguntas tontas para el final, Naruto― intervino el chico Hyūga.

―Ese es el nombre de la técnica para derretir el chocolate. Tienen que poner una olla con agua a hervir, y cuando esté hirviendo deben colocar una cacerola más pequeña con el chocolate en ella, esta cacerola debe ser un poco gruesa y de teflón, para que no se pegue. Todas las que usaron no eran así, y fue por eso que lo quemaron. ¿No pudiste advertirles de eso, Shikamaru?

― Yo no sé de esto.

― ¡Porque no te dedicas más que a holgazanear! Como sea, corten las barras en trozos pequeños y cuando se derritan revuelvan el chocolate constantemente. Tengan cuidado.

Volvieron a dividirse y siguieron los pasos al pie de la letra. Sai y Neji partieron el dulce, Shikamaru derritió el chocolate, Naruto colocó las galletas que serían el relleno en una bandeja, y Sasuke junto a Gaara preparaban las decoraciones en la mesa. Descubrieron que al trabajar de esa forma todo era más sencillo.

―Ahora tomen ese molde que está ahí, no ese no Sai-kun, el otro, sí ese. Bien, pongan un poco de chocolate como base en cada orificio del molde, luego pongan una galleta y la cubren con chocolate también. Después los dejan en el congelador por lo menos una hora, los envuelven y listo.

Cada uno preparó un chocolate en una de las aberturas del molde, siguiendo las instrucciones de Yoshino una vez más, prosiguieron con las envolturas y más tarde cada regalo estaba listo.

―No era la gran cosa―comentó Uchiha.

―Creo que ustedes chicos, hacen de la cocina algo muy difícil, una tarea femenina cerrada y no es así, hay grandes cocineros también. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, incluso, puedo enseñarles otras cosas cuando quieran y siempre que no hagan tonterías ¿de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron contentos a su manera, comprendieron las palabras de la castaña y gracias a ella ya habían completado una de sus tareas del día.

―Sí, muchas gracias, Yoshino-san― y tomando los chocolates, cada chico fue despidiéndose para prepararse para el baile que daría lugar en pocas horas.

Ninguno se imaginaba lo que viviría esa noche, pero es parte de la magia de San Valentín.

* * *

Y con esto doy por terminado este pequeño fanfic, muchas gracias a quiénes dejaron su comentario. :D ¡Nos leemos!

_**Scarlet Memories erased**_


End file.
